Pooh: The Destroyer
by legacyblade
Summary: Meet Winnie the Pooh, captain of the Hundred Acre battalion's flag ship: The Destroyer. Join him as he launches a final strike against his enemy's capitol in an effort to end this war. There's no turning back. They will either succeed, or all perish.


"There's too many of them!" Pooh shouted, as more fighter jets joined in the assault. The Destroyer, the battleship of the Hundred Acre battalion, was taking outnumbered. Despite Tigger's incredible skill at shooting down the jets with an antiaircraft gun, they were taking heavy damage. Even with Owl flying through the air with a chainsaw, they just couldn't hold the enemies off much longer. For every fighter jet they destroyed, another two seemed to take it's place.

"I-I h-h-h-have an idea!" Pigglet stammered, hiding under a stairwell. He never was good during a fight. "B-b-but, I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Oh just spit it out already!" Rabbit, shouted, his voice barely audible above the roar of explosions. He was manning the antimissile defenses.

"Eyore, d-d-d-do you think you c-c-could summon enough rainclouds to cause a storm?"

"Oh…I guess I could. Life is looking pretty bleak right now. Not that surviving would be good thing for me, though…" As he spoke, the raincloud above him began to increase in size. "It's at times like this that I remember my past, something I've always tried to forget. You see, my parents never loved me…" As he spoke, the raincloud began to lift higher, expanding in size, and darkening.

_Pigglet is absolutely __**brilliant.**_ Pooh thought excitedly. He looked over at the small cowering pig, and nodded appreciatively. Pigglet smiled weakly, but ducked back down, curling into a ball as a missile exploded over the ship.

"They wanted a daughter, a horse, not a midget donkey. They were always dressing me up like a girl, telling me how much they were ashamed of me for not being a girl. 'Your sister, if she'd been born, would never have gotten a **B** in philosophy!' they said." Lightning crackled in the storm clouds, which now began to fill the entire sky. "Do you know they wanted to call me 'Florence'? Who names a boy Florence…people who don't want a son. Idiots, that's who!" Thunder exploded through the air as lightning struck down a few fighter jets.

"It's working…we're going to win!" Pooh whispered excitedly. He couldn't give Eyore any cheery news, lest his dark mood be dispelled. Pooh ran to the front of the ship, and watched as the increasingly powerful storm struck down more and more jets. "OWL!" Pooh shouted at the top of his lungs into a communicator. "Return to the ship, you've done well!"

"Ah good, I am so glad not to have to continue in such uncouth behavior. Honestly, I should be the captain with MY intelligence, not shooting down ships like a madman."

"NICE TO MEET YOU! Tigger shouted, insanity in his voice. "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! THAT'S SPELLED N I G-H T MARE! THE TERRIBLE THING ABOUT NIGHTMARES, IS NIGHTMARES ARE TERRIBLE THINGS! MY BONES ARE MADE OUT OF IRON, FIRE FROM MY HANDS DOTH SPRING! KABOOM, KABOO, KABOOM, KABOOM…AH HA HA HA HAAAAAA! BUT THE MOST WONDERFUL THING ABOUT NIGHTMARES IS…I'M YOUR FINAL ONE!"

_I think he needs to lay off __the__ spiced honey…_Pooh thought, feeling slightly disturbed.

"Why didn't you love me daddy?" Eyore shouted angrily, the storm getting stronger every minute. "I was better than any girl ever could be! I did everything you asked; I always tried to please you! I was stronger than any horse. I couldn't run away, but I could have fought. I could have been useful!" Eyore shouted in frustration. The storm continued to grow. Slowly, a whirlpool emerged in the distance, and a cyclone descended from the sky.

"By the pages of the book…" Pooh swore quietly. We knew Eyore was depressed, but we didn't know how far the pent up anger went. "All hands on deck, we need to turn this thing around!" Pooh shouted, rushing up to the controls. The enemy fighters were being decimated, and owl landed on deck, his feathers charred from being close to midair explosions.

"Look out, captain!" Owl shouted, running towards Pooh.

Pooh turned his head, just in time to see a flaming ball of death shooting towards him. The seconds seemed to slow, and his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered all the carefree days in the hundred acre woods. That was before _they_ came. The force which sought to conquer all that lived. They were known as the Blackness. Pooh had rallied his friends, and the rest of the creatures of the woods, to aid in the fight against them. Even the hufflumps joined the cause, leading the land assault. They were so close to taking the Blakness' capitol.

The missile hit, the explosion destroying the ship's controls and hurling pooh across the deck. He'd never felt such pain, it was like his blood had been replaced with pure pain, every beat of his slowing heart surging newfound anguish through his body.

"POOH!" Pigglet shouted, rushing to pooh's side.

Eyore collapsed to the ground, sobbing. The whirlpool continued to grow, and the sky was blacker than midnight. Lightning rained like snow during a blizzard, and all the jets in the sky were being destroyed.

Tigger, and all the others rushed to pooh's side.

"Don't move, I can help." Owl, said, pulling out a first aid kit.

"Don't…it's…too late." Pooh wheezed, blood creating a puddle around him. Like red honey…

"Don't say that, pooh!" Tigger pulled off his blackened headband, trying to close one of Pooh's wounds.

"No…the ship is going down. Look at the whirlpool." Pooh stopped, coughing. _ I have to tell them to leave…before it's too late._ "Even if the controls hadn't been blown to pieces, there is no way we could escape."

"Don't talk like that, pooh!" Rabbit shouted, choking on his tears. "You can't die, you're going to lead us against the Blackness. When we win, you can have all the honey you want!"

Pooh smiled weakly, and looked into the raging storm above. "Owl, you have to get them to safety. You will all continue…the assault." Pooh looked to piglet, who was leaning over him, sobbing. "Piglet…you have to be brave. You're the captain now. There is nothing you need to fear…you have the strength to overcome anything. Whatever comes your way, whatever terror…you can overcome it. You're stronger than you know." He felt the life draining from him, and he smiled, the pain was fading. "My time…has come. Goodbye everyone. And rabbit…I'm sorry for eating all your honey."

Everything was going dim. Falling…falling into darkness.

* * *

Yes, I just wrote a story about Pooh in wartime and his death. It was actually a writing prompt (write pooh's death scene), so I'm not THAT creepy, right? RIGHT?

Fine be that way, just make sure to sleep with a gun, because I'm going to sick TIGGER on you!


End file.
